Sinn
Sinn was a young mage of Malazan descent living in Seven Cities. She was described as a "young, slight and pallid" woman with light brown eyes.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.349-350 She had a half-brother, Shard, who was a member of the Ashok Regiment.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.353/360 When she was younger Sinn had had a Tanno tutor, who was a Spiritwalker.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 7, US HC p.239 Later, she studied magic for a time with FayelleHouse of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.1003 (unpleasantly) while her half-brother was posted with his regiment in Genabackis. Before joining the Whirlwind rebellion, Fayelle had murdered Sinn's parents and attempted to kill the young mage as well. Sinn swore revenge. Sinn described her talents as minor magicks.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.353 Lieutenant Pores thought her a "scary creature".The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.276 In House of Chains ] The Ashok Regiment was trapped in the cliffside fortress of B'ridys by a group of Seven Cities' rebels led by Irriz. Sinn pretended to help the rebels but sabotaged their equipment and attempted to kill them, hoping to free her half-brother. With the help of Kalam Mekhar, Sinn joined Shard in the fortress.House of Chains, Chapter 9 On Kalam's advice, together with the other remaining members of the Ashok Regiment, they headed towards Raraku. In the aftermath of the Battle of Raraku, Sinn and the surviving 16 members of the Ashok Regiment ambushed Fayelle and a small band of Dogslayers fleeing the Whirlwind camp. Fayelle became pinned under her horse where Sinn found her and cut her throat. Fayelle died claiming she would await her old student at Hood's Gate and the wait would not be long. Sinn and the Ashok Regiment were immediately forced to flee as a wall of water flooded Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.1003 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, the Ashok Regiment was incorporated into the 9th Company of the 8th Legion within the 14th Army. Cord's 5th squad remained intact, although it was redesignated as the 7th squad, and Sinn officially became a member.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, UK BCA edition p.xvi Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore Paran launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the Heavy infantry. Fist Keneb then ordered Cord to lead the 9th Company's seventh through twelfth medium infantry squads into Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under heavy attack by hidden swordsmen and archers. Cord's squad linked up with Mosel's heavy infantry following Fiddler's marines. After observing Sinn collecting fingers from the dead, Cord ended her role in the battle by forcing her to carry a message back to Keneb.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.292-297 ] When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Fists Keneb and Tene Baralta were trapped just inside the walls of the city along with nearly 800 Malazan soldiers.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.309/320/322 Captain Faradan Sort spotted Sinn stumbling towards them, flames dancing in her hair and her body shedding charred leathers. But all around her the flames died in swirling darkness.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.309/321 Sort quickly directed Sinn to create a tunnel through the flames while the Malazans made their escape. Nil and Nether were shocked by Sinn's power, declaring her an unrealized High Mage in strength.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.320-321 Afterwards, Sinn knew by instinct that a group of soldiers, including Shard, had survived the fires. She and Faradan Sort effectively deserted to stay behind as the 14th Army departed with Sinn hiding the pair from Temul's cavalry with her magic. Sort followed the uncommunicative girl without knowingly specifically what she searched for in the ruins. After three days the pair discovered the place where Shard and the others had nearly tunneled out from beneath the city and helped them escape. Sinn crawled into her half-brother's arms and fell asleep.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.349-352/365-370 She initially used speechHouse of Chains, Chapter 9 but became more and more reticent until in the later books many assumed her to be either mute or dumb. She developed a very close friendship with Grub, the only person who knew that she was only mute by choice. She was a natural High Mage, wielding the warren of Telas and ultimately was promoted to the rank of High Mage within the Bonehunters. In Reaper's Gale She helped the Bonehunters' ships reach the coast of Lether by shattering the ice-fields surrounding it. In Dust of Dreams ] She and Grub followed Bent and Roach into the dying Azath house in Letheras and disappeared into a Warren for a time, only to reappear at a crucial point in the battle between the K'Chain Nah'ruk and the K'Chain Che'Malle. She helped the Che'Malle win the battle by incinerating several Nah'ruk Skykeeps. In The Crippled God Sinn was increasingly feared by those around her. The K'Chain Che'Malle Assassin Gu'Rull even thought to kill her and Grub.The Crippled God, Chapter 3, UK HC p.71 As time went on, her powers increased, but, at the same time, her grasp of reality and her allegiance to the Bonehunters waned. In her mind she relived her rape and mistreatment (as well as that of her family) which happened during the Seven Cities Rebellion. Obsessing about this fueled her rage and contributed to her becoming increasingly psychopathic. Her internal musings also revealed her complicity in the killing of Keneb, which was caused by her wanting to remove the Fist from Grub's life.The Crippled God, Chapter 6, UK HB p.152 Ultimately, she turned against the Bonehunters and was killed by Stormy on the steps of the Great Spire.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, UK HB p.779/780 Quotes Notes and references es:Peccado de:Sünd Category:Females Category:High Mages Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Mages Category:Bonehunters Category:Humans Category:Malazans Category:Telas mages Category:Medium infantry